The mission of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the continuing development of investigators involved in cancer prevention and control, and the exchange and translation of scientific information to reduce the cancer burden. This application requests partial support for the 2014 annual meeting of this multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for junior investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. The 2014 ASPO annual meeting is organized to consist of three symposia, four submitted paper sessions, three award lectures, four Special Interest Group breakfast sessions, and one poster session scheduled over three days. A special professional development session is planned on negotiation skills. Pre- meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, professional development sessions, a meeting of the cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Control and Prevention, and a meeting for NCI training grant directors. Breakfasts will be reserved for substantive roundtable discussions to move the field forward in specific areas, organized within Special Interest Groups. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentations beginning in September 2013. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology Biomarkers & Prevention (CEBP). The 20 top- ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions. Based on past experience, we anticipate that approximately 100 posters will be presented during the poster session. Awards are given for the best poster, overall, as well as three posters presented by junior meeting attendees. Travel awards to minority investigators will enhance attendance by a diverse cadre of cancer prevention and control scientists. Journal and online advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. The 38th annual meeting will be in Crystal City, Arlington, Virginia, March 8-11, 2014 at the Hyatt Regency. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated to attend the annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines in cancer prevention research and, most significantly, from disciplines concerned with translating evidence into effective prevention programs. All meetings are held in non-smoking handicap accessible conference facilities. By fostering communication among professionals in several disciplines of cancer prevention, ASPO meetings provide an intimate atmosphere that supports mentoring, encourages dialogue, and promotes innovative progress in cancer prevention and control.